The invention relates to a machine/drill vise that has sufficient stability and ease of use such that a user can operate the vise one handed even when the vise is not bolted down.
Conventional drill or machining vises typically use cam and screw tightening type mechanical systems that require significant force to achieve a desired jaw force to allow a user to comfortably work on a part being held in place by the vise. Accordingly, because the user has to impart such significant force on the vise, the entire vise can tip or move, even when the user attempts to stabilize the vise with two hands.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.